weeklyplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
James
Born in the middle of supreme, when Han Solo bedded Philoctetes, James, commonly known as Mr. Sunday Movies, is a former junior editor on ComicBookMovie.com and host of the Weekly Planet - official podcast of that website (unless it isn't anymore. We aren't quite sure) - with his co-host Nick "Chip Dangercock" Mason. He is a goat version of Han Solo and as such possesses all abilities of both. Some believe that James doesn't exist and that he is just a character invented by Mason. Biography Early Life Born on January 26th, 1788, James would destroy three public schools by unleashing the power of the goat, landing him in a maximum security prison for an unknown period of time. During this time he would earn the nickname 'The Ayatollah;' however, the reason why is considered one of the Australian government's most highly classified secrets. Escaping prison At some point during the nineteenth century, James would use the Power Cosmic to escape from prison by entering an alternate reality wherein the prison didn't exist and then simply walking out of its perimeter, then simply returning to this reality. The 1800's During the 1880's James would inspire some of the most important developments of the Industrial Revolution. He is also believed to have inspired 90% of modern technology; however, important historians have disputed this claim over the years. World War II Due to being in Antarctica inventing the toaster during the nineteen-tens, James was unable to partake in World War One. Some other important historians have theorized that, had he been in World War I, there would have been no World War II; however, this is all speculation. After enlisting in the ANZACs, he would meet Nick Mason and would become his main adviser helping him win the war, which would lead to James and Mason meeting Zack Snyder after the death of Hitler. Comicbookmovie.com Theories on James' exploits between WWII and the founding of comicbookmovie.com are conjecture, at best. However, contrary to popular belief, he is indeed the sole founder of comicbookmovie.com. This is all part of his master plan to save the world from itself. A few years after its founding, James would create The Weekly Planet Podcast, and the rest is history. Appearances On Other Podcasts Book Cheat * 1 - The Picture of Dorian Gray (with Nick Mason and Mr Sunday Movies) Collider Jedi Council * Who Will Direct Star Wars Episode 9? Daily Thrones * Mr. Sunday Movies on The Night King - Daily Thrones - Sept 7th Do Go On * 106 - Star Wars with MR SUNDAY MOVIES Don't You Know Who I Am? * 73 - "Mr. Sunday Movies" James Clement, Nick Mason, Alasdair Trembley-Birchall, and Andy Matthews Elseworlds Exchange * Elseworlds Exchange: Summer Blackbusters with Mr. Sunday Movies Filthy Casuals * Episode 67: The Filthy Planet with Nick Mason and Mr. Sunday Movies FOFOP * 273 - The Weekly Planet I Love Green Guide Letters * Ep 261: Mr. Sunday Movies & Nick Mason Love The 29/06/17 Letters It's A Duck Blur * 76. The Land of Trala La (with Mr. Sunday Movies!) Just Make The Thing * Mr, Sunday Movies & how he makes things. * The One About Failure with Mr Sunday & Chanel Lucev Lights, Camera, Podcast * LCP Ep. 016 - Star Wars: The Last Jedi Review with guest Mr. Sunday Movies * LCP Ep. 024 - Black Panther Review, Movie Hero Draft with Mr. Sunday Movies of the Weekly Planet Movie Maintenance * Mr. SundayMovies’ Ideal Star Wars Prequel Plumbing The Death Star * Why is Hawkeye in the Avengers? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * What happened to the Spidermen Program? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * Ethical Concerns of Meta Human Prisons (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * The Problems of Being Frozen in Time (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * Is Daredevil a Better Batman Than Batman? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * What's Gonna Happen in the Avengers? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * How did the Hutts Rise to Power? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * What Did We Think of the Avengers 2 AoU? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies & Alli) * Is Xavier a Jerk? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * Does Wonka Know How to Run a Business? (Feat. The Weekly Planet) * When Bad Guys Go Good (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * How Radioactive is Spiderman? (Feat. The Weekly Planet) * Who is the best F*R*I*E*N*D? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * Why Doesn't Clark Kent Get a Job? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * Are Xenomorphs a Bad Weapon? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * Is Gotham better than Metropolis? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * Which is the Worst Fictional Afterlife? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * How Would you Cope Being Furniture? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * Is Dr Dolittle's Life a Living Hell? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * How Would You Use the Suicide Squad? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * How Hard is it to Grow up in the Pokemon Universe? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * If You Were a Superman Villain What Would Your Gimmick Be? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) * What Do the Public Know About the Avengers Initiative? (Feat. Mr. Sunday Movies) Serious Issues: A Comic Book Podcast * Episode 47: Bloodshorts (featuring Mr Sunday Movies) Steele Wars * Ep 082 : Mr Sunday Movies - The Weekly Planet podcast host talks Star Wars * Live Call In Show - Ep 3 : Mr Sunday Movies - Interesting George Lucas info, no Sheeve in Rouge One? & much more! * Live Call In Show – Ep 50 : 2018 Listener Star Wars Prediction show with Mr Sunday Movies & Emily Lind The NerdSync Podcast * 31: Mr. Sunday Movies Two In The Think Tank * 100 - "ONE HUNDRED SKETCHES" Notes * James, like Melbourne, is all in. * James fears no man. * But that thing is no man * James met Mason as a teen while attenging a religious summer camp. * James has a dog named Ollie that has great spirit and moxie, both of which James likes. * James does not smell like goat, as far as we know. * James was once blessed with the world's most powerful wigdar. Whether his power is fading is an, as of yet, unresolved story thread on the podcast. * James has two goat-brothers, the one that Mason likes and the other one * He married Claire Tonti in 2014 *james is awsome * Sunshine is his favorite movie; he won't bloody shut up about it. * James does the theme for What We Reading/What We Gonna Read * His favorite food is Lasagne. * When he's not recording podcasts, making videos, or junior editing for comicbookmovie.com he works as an international jewel thief * He's in love with that Robin Hood Fox. * He has finally developed the technology to fool the world that he is a human man with a perspective filter on his face. This is so he can blend in better with the human world in the journey to save it. If you ever think that you’ve seen his real face, you’ve falling for his schemes. * He use rejuvenation shapoos to make his hair black. It’s not a dye. * James has been called the Alex Jones of movies. Catch Phrases “Hey, who ate all my pasghetti?” "I'm Married, Bitch!" "Hey, it's ya boy: dickface!" Vendettas James is well know for having many vendettas against various people, groups, places, things, and ideas. These include: * High School Bullies * A guy in the park * Coriander * Allocated Seating * The Little Drummer Boy * Local council * Angry Anderson * Mason's insistence that it isn't just a regular room * Hanna fucking Barbera (shared by Mason) * A local bartender * "Best job in the world" dads External Links * Mr Sunday Movies on YouTube * Mr Sunday Movies on Twitter * Mr Sunday Movies on Facebook Category:Real-Life People Category:Dickhead Category:Host